prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pa!tto Sunny Sunny Jump♪
is an image song found in the second vocal album and the second ED single. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Pa!tto harebare sōkaijan! Hirameite NAZO ga tokechatta Gōru no ne temae tte E~kanji☆ mecha sore⇒kanjin! #00FF7F|Yu}}/ Dokidoki shichatte, ukiuki shichatte, #00FF7F|Yu}}/ Wakuwaku shichatte, bājon UP↑de #DE3163|Sa}}/ Toki・Meki・Purikyua! #DE3163|Sa}}/ Totsuzen dareka wo suki ni naru mune kyun☆ doko kara kuru no deshou? #DE3163|Sa}}/ Toikakete (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ terepashī) #DE3163|Sa}}/ mitsuketai (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ misuterī) #DE3163|Sa}}/ Himitsu no kobeya ga mejirushi dakara #DE3163|Sa}}/ Taisetsu na (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ NO. 1) #DE3163|Sa}}/ hāto ni wa (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ kakureteru) #DE3163|Sa}}/ purosesu wo tanoshi mō♪ Pa!tto hareruya pīkan jan! Kurakura de jerādo tokechatta Pa!tto hareruya A・HA・HAN himawari mo taiyō wo oikakeru Shizen ni sunao tte E~kanji☆ #00FF7F|Yu}}/ Dokidoki shichatte, ukiuki shichatte, #00FF7F|Yu}}/ Wakuwaku shichatte, bājon UP↑de #DE3163|Sa}}/ Toki・Meki・Purikyua! #DE3163|Sa}}/ Shukudai wa dōshite deru no deshou? Nandaka yaru koto fuechau yo~ #DE3163|Sa}}/ Kantan ni wa (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ wakaranai) #DE3163|Sa}}/ dakara koso (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ sosorareru) #DE3163|Sa}}/ Nayami no tane sae hana sakasechau #DE3163|Sa}}/ taisetsu na (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ NO. 1) #DE3163|Sa}}/ bekutoru wo (#00FF7F|Yu}}/ oikakeru) #DE3163|Sa}}/ oshaberi mo tanoshī♪ Pa!tto hareruya seikai jan! Yurameite tōmawari shiteru yō de Pa!tto hareruya NO・HO・HON yurameite nōnai wa rō tenshon Tokidoki ikinuki E~kanji☆ #DE3163|Sa}}/ iki iki ganbarū! #DE3163|Sa}}/ Pa!tto harebare sōkaijan! Hirameite NAZO ga tokechatta #DE3163|Sa}}/ Gōru no ne temae tte E~kanji☆ #DE3163|Sa}}/ Pa!tto harebare A・HA・HAN kirameite nōnai wa hai tenshon #DE3163|Sa}}/ Kōkishin mo mezamete E~kanji☆ #00FF7F|Yu}}/ Dokidoki shichatte, ukiuki shichatte, #00FF7F|Yu}}/ Wakuwaku shichatte, bājon UP↑de #DE3163|Sa}}/ Iku shikanai jan!? Toki・Meki・Purikyua! |-|Kanji= Pa!っとハレバレ　爽快じゃん！　ひらめいて　NAZOが解けちゃった ゴールのね手前って　E～感じ☆　めちゃソレ⇒肝心！ ドキドキしちゃって、ウキウキしちゃって、 ワクワクしちゃって、バージョンUP↑で トキ・メキ・プリキュア！ 突然誰かを好きになる　胸きゅん☆どこから来るのでしょう？ 問いかけて（テレパシー）　みつけたい（ミステリー） 秘密の小部屋が　目印だから 大切な（NO.1）　ハートには（隠れてる）　プロセスを楽しもぅ♪ Pa!っとハレルヤ　ピーカンじゃん！　クラクラで　ジェラード溶けちゃった らぶらぶトッピングも　ベリーデリィシャス☆ Pa!っとハレルヤ　A・HA・HAN　ひまわりも　太陽を追いかける 自然に素直って　E～感じ☆　こころは正直！　イケイケだよね！ ドキドキしちゃって、ウキウキしちゃって, ワクワクしちゃって、バージョンUP↑で トキ・メキ・プリキュア！ 宿題はどうして出るのでしょう？なんだかやること増えちゃうよ～ 簡単には（解らない）　だからこそ（そそられる） 悩みの種さえ　花咲かせちゃうぅ 大切な（NO.1）　ベクトルを（追いかける）　おしゃべりも楽しい♪ Pa!っとハレルヤ　正解じゃん！　ゆらめいて　遠回りしてるようで 最速の道かも!?　ベリーゴージャス☆ Pa!っとハレルヤ　NO・HO・HON　ゆらめいて　脳内はローテンション 時々息抜き　E～感じ☆　考え１つで　世界は変わる　イキイキがんばるぅ！ Pa!っとハレバレ　爽快じゃん！　ひらめいて　NAZOが解けちゃった ゴールのね手前って　E～感じ☆ Pa!っとハレバレ　A・HA・HAN　きらめいて　脳内はハイテンション 好奇心も目覚めて　E～感じ☆ めちゃソレ⇒肝心！　夢がエンジン！　イケイケだよね！　イキイキがんばるぅ！ ドキドキしちゃって、ウキウキしちゃって、 ワクワクしちゃって、バージョンUP↑で 行くしかないじゃん！？　トキ・メキ・プリキュア！ |-| English= Pa!tto Sunny Sunny Jump!! Let's solve this dazzling riddle Aim for the goal ahead E~These feelings☆Are essential⇒They are crucial! My heart is beating quickly with excitement I'm getting excited, With our version UP↑ We are the flourishing Pretty Cure! Within my chest, my heart begins to pound suddenly☆where did this sensation come from? Ask a question by telepathy to solve the mystery Within this secret room is a landmark Our hearts will not be hidden that is our No. 1 importance, we will have fun in the process♪ Pa!tto Sunny Sunny Jump!! This weather makes me giddy my gelato is melted Love love every topping it is very delicious☆ Pa!tto hallelujah A・HA・HAN The sunflowers are chasing the sun With these naturally honest E~feelings☆ My heart is getting excited! I'm in high spirits! My heart is beating quickly with excitement We are getting excited as we version UP↑ We are the flourishing Pretty Cure! I wonder what is the purpose of doing our homework? It will only increase~ It is not that easy to understand but finding the solution is fascinating Though thee seeds of trouble are blooming into flowers It is our NO. 1 importance that we will pursue this vector, while we have fun gossiping♪ Pa!tto hallelujah with the right answer! We will not waver and nor take any detours Its the fastest way!? Very gorgeous☆ Pa!tto hallelujah NO・HO・HON We will not let this intracranial tension sway us At times I am relaxed E~With these feelings☆Let's change this world with a thought Wish us lu~ck! Pa!tto Sunny Sunny Jump!! Let's solve this dazzling riddle E~With these feelings☆ Aim for the goal ahead Pa!tto Sunny Sunny Jump!! A・HA・HAN With this sparkling and high tension in our brains E~With these feelings☆Our curiosity is awaken Its ridiculous⇒feeling like this! Dreams are an engine! It's really cool I will do my be~st~ My heart is beating quickly with excitement I'm getting excited, with this version UP↑ Despite not having a choice, we will go!? We are the flourishing Pretty Cure! Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs